


If I'd Only Known

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Pining, Plans For The Future, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Merlin is transported into Camelot's future.  He finds that he and Arthur are in a relationship and wonders what he should do with that information once he returns to his own universe.   Should he confess and tell Arthur the truth about his feelings... and his magic?





	If I'd Only Known

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, it belongs to the BBC.

A/N:  I just wanted to write a cute little oneshot about the boys.

This is canon compliant, and takes place in early Season One right after the Poisoned Chalice.  (Arthur comes back the Morteus flower that saves Merlin’s life after defying his father.)  Can you guys tell this is one of my favorite episodes?  I sure reference it a lot in my stories.

Now, on to the Merthur!

.~.

If I’d Only Known

.~.

Merlin was out gathering herbs for Gaius in the forest just outside Camelot, minding his own business, when he was abruptly thrust into a shimmering portal of light.  When his vision cleared, Merlin found he was standing in the back of the castle throne room, where a council meeting was currently in session.  He quickly hid behind a table, as not to be seen, not wanting to explain to why a lowly servant had suddenly appeared in a guarded hall.

Merlin slowly raised his head up so he could see what was happening.  He spotted the familiar crimson banner sporting the Pendragon crest, but what was the other banner standing beside it?  This one featured a silver triskelion, three spirals fused at the center, with a dark blue background.  The contrast with the red was quite striking.  Merlin recognized the symbol immediately.  Why was a banner with the Druid symbol displayed next to the Pendragon crest?

Then Merlin noticed the changes in the layout of the hall.  Instead of the familiar long table, a large oak round table sat in the middle of the room.  Arthur and his knights were seated around it and Uther’s older knights were suspiciously missing.  Merlin heard Arthur's strong familiar voice mixed in with other male voices as they argued over whether or not to expand Camelot’s borders.  Arthur’s voice was louder and held more authority than Merlin had ever noticed. 

Then Merlin saw it.  Arthur’s head was adorned with a golden crown featuring a circle of golden fleur de lis.  Arthur was wearing the king’s crown and Uther was nowhere to be seen.  Arthur was the king of Camelot!

There was no way around it – Merlin had somehow jumped forward in time.  He assumed it was the magical portal’s fault, but Merlin couldn’t figure out how – or why – it had happened.

But Merlin had missed one very peculiar detail, as he’d been focused on Arthur (as always).    _He_ was there, next to Arthur.  It was a slightly older Merlin, who was sporting a beard, but it was still him.  Then Merlin realized that the other Merlin was sitting at Arthur's right hand.  What was he doing sitting at the most coveted position?  That was usually reserved for the queen or the king's most trusted advisor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Elder Merlin – not Arthur, but _Merlin_ – called the meeting to a close.  The knights cleared out, leaving King Arthur alone with the elder Merlin.

From his vantage point in the back of the room, Merlin barely stifled his gasp.   He didn’t reveal his presence, deciding that remaining hidden was the best course of action.      

"I thought the meeting would never end," Arthur complained as Merlin removed the heavy crown from his brow, gently setting it down on the round table.  "I'm sorry they keep bringing up me taking a wife.  You know I won't, right?  I'll find another way to appoint an heir."  
  
"That you would defy them for me, it's..." Elder Merlin trailed off.  "Thank you."  
  
"I’d do anything for you.   Come here," Arthur ordered, with a soft tendency that Merlin recognized.  Arthur used it when he was pursuing a woman that had caught his fancy.  Why was it being directed at his older self?  
  
Elder Merlin scooted his chair right next to Arthur's and they rested their foreheads together.  
  
A wide-eyed Merlin could not mistake the gesture - it showed just as much intimacy between the two as if he'd witnessed an act meant for the bedroom.  
  
There was no way around it - he and Arthur were lovers in the future.  But Merlin couldn’t wrap his head around that.  What about the need for a queen?  What about possibly Morgana or any of the other eligible princesses?  How on was it possible for Arthur to be involved with another man?  Merlin was so stunned by this revelation that he couldn’t stifle the sneeze in time.

Elder Merlin and Arthur glanced in the direction of the sound, but Merlin had hidden once again.

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

“That?  That was nothing,” said Merlin.  “There’s no threat,” the warlock assured his king.

“Good,” Arthur purred.  He leaned in towards Merlin, but the warlock moved slightly back.  
  
"Arthur, when did you know?"  Merlin asked.  
  
"Know what?"   
  
Elder Merlin chuckled.  "Don’t be obtuse.  About us."  
  
"You mean when I fell in love with you?" Arthur smiled, as if remembering.  
  
"Yes.  There must've been a moment."  
  
Arthur couldn’t stop a slow blush that spread across his face.  "I can’t believe we haven’t talked about this.  It was five years ago when I came back journeyed to find you the Morteus flower."  
  
Elder Merlin grinned in triumph.  "But that was just a month after we met."  
  
"So?" Arthur challenged.  "When you know, you know."  
  
Elder Merlin glanced backwards just a moment before continuing, "Why didn't you tell me then?  Why did it take you five years?"  
  
Arthur let out a long sigh.  "There were lots of reasons.  I didn't want you to think I was using my position as prince to take advantage of you.  I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same.  I was afraid my father would find out and have you banished.  I was afraid I couldn't be faithful and that I'd break your heart."  
  
"But you didn't break my heart," Merlin reminded him.    
  
"No, but I almost left you when you told me about your magic."  
  
Merlin looked behind him again.  "Would you have preferred that I told you earlier?"  
  
"Yes," said Arthur.    
  
"When would've been the best time?"  
  
Arthur frowned.  "Why all the questions, Merlin?"  
  
"Just curious.”  The warlock shrugged.  “So tell me, when would've been the best time?"  
  
"I can deny you nothing," Arthur shook his head.  “I’m certain you have enchanted me."  
  
Merlin smiled back at the king.  "I know the feeling."  
  
Arthur considered it.  "I had just figured out my feelings for you after the flower debacle.  I was so relieved that you had lived, I would've been very receptive to any advances."  
  
"I wish we hadn't wasted all those years," Merlin lamented.  "Think of all the sex we could've had if we had just confessed our feelings earlier."  
  
"Well, we can't go back in time and change anything," said Arthur.  "I'm just glad we finally figured it out."  
  
Elder Merlin’s eyes flashed with amusement.  "Funny you should say that.  There is something called a parallel universe, that exists alongside ours but with subtle differences.  If one decided to make a change in an alternate Camelot, it wouldn't affect you or me."  Elder Merlin glanced back at Merlin's hiding place.  "If someone from a parallel universe wanted to change something, they could do so without any consequences."  
  
"Such gibberish,” Arthur shook his head.   “Merlin, going off on a strange tangent doesn't suit you."  
  
"You know what doesn't suit me, Arthur?  This robe.”  Elder Merlin looked down at his velvet violet robe and shuddered.   “It’s too itchy and a bit flamboyant my taste."  
  
"You're my Court Sorcerer, you must look the part,” Arthur countered.  “Besides, can't you just use magic to fix it?"  
  
_Court Sorcerer?_ Merlin's mind was blown, that Arthur would assign him such a position.   He couldn’t believe that magic was so accepted, that Arthur had made that change for _him_.

"Yeah, but maybe I just like to complain to piss you off," Elder Merlin gave Arthur a teasing grin.  
  
"I'll show you complaining!" Arthur declared.  The king leaned in and pressing his lips to the warlock’s, causing Merlin to eagerly return the kiss.  The warlock couldn’t help a soft moan from escaping.

As Elder Merlin and Arthur’s kiss grew more passionate, Merlin’s face grew hot and he knew his ears were turning red.  Although he felt uncomfortable watching this scene, Merlin couldn't deny that the two made a beautiful picture.  Merlin _might_ have had a fantasy or two like that about him and Arthur.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the portal whisking him back to his own time.  Merlin reappeared in the hallway just outside Morgana’s chamber.  Merlin tried to get his bearings, but his clumsiness reared its ugly head and he ran right into someone. 

“Arthur!”  Merlin gasped, looking up at the frowning golden prince.  Merlin blushed as he recalled what he’d just witnessed in the future.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to run into you.”  
  
Arthur narrowed his eyes.  "Why can't you ever watch where you're going?"  
  
"Give me a break, I'm still recovering from being poisoned," Merlin reminded him, his expression pleading.    
  
Arthur's expression softened.  "Right.  You are.  It’s alright, just be more careful next time."  
  
"Thank you, by the way," Merlin said earnestly.  "For risking it all for me."  
  
Arthur scoffed at that, crossing his arms.  "Really, Merlin.  I just wanted to defy my father.  If my quest happened to save your life, that was a secondary outcome."  
  
"Well, whatever you say, I appreciate it."  Merlin placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, who didn’t shrug it off.

“It was nothing,” said Arthur, playing it off as he usually did.  
  
"Actually Arthur, I need to tell you something," Merlin admitted, reluctantly lowering his hand.  "Possibly several somethings.  It's important.  Can we talk?”  
  
Arthur gave Merlin a strange look.  "I'm a very busy man, Merlin.  I can't just cancel my duties to speak with you.  Can’t it wait until tonight?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask unless it is really important.  Please.”  Merlin caught Arthur’s eyes and held his gaze, trying to convey what he felt, his unwavering loyalty and his budding romantic feelings for the future king.  
  
"Very well." Arthur rolled his eyes.  "I'll send a message to Leon that I'll resume training tomorrow." 

Merlin wasn't sure if he'd imagined the eagerness in Arthur's voice.  “Thanks.”  
  
"Well, come on then.” Arthur shoved Merlin off balance, causing him to stumble.  “Last one to my chambers is a rotten egg!"  
  
Merlin chuckled at Arthur's playful nature, which surfaced at odd times.  He raced after Arthur even though he knew he had no chance of winning, just happy to be in Arthur’s presence.  
  
Merlin wasn't sure if he should confess everything at once - he'd have to feel Arthur out.  He wasn't sure which secret would be worse to tell, the magic or his romantic feelings.  But the warlock knew one thing - he wasn't going to waste this opportunity to slowly cultivate a relationship with Arthur, especially after he'd learned that Arthur could be receptive to it.   It was still somewhat of a risk to confess his feelings to Arthur, but it was a risk Merlin was willing to take.  Arthur was worth it – _they_ were worth it.

.~.

The End

A/N: Comments are great!

 


End file.
